Katrina (Vampire)
In ancient times, Katrina was born the illegitimate child of a poor woman and a knight. The knight attempted to take care of his daughter, whom he adored despite the secrecy of their relationship. He disappeared when she was 13, and her mother fell ill and died. With no one else to count on, she became a courtesan. She attracted the attention of a mage, and under his tutelage she became a powerful sorceress, studying magic with a number of other mages. She was expelled from the group for her interest in dark magic, and her experimentations into summoning demons. Eventually, seeking more power and promised eternal beauty -- her greatest weapon -- she was made into a vampire. However, she discovered she hated being one, being so limited by the sun. After killing her own sire, she took the name "the Dark Master" and became renowned as a powerful mage. A spellcaster called Ad Avis came to her, seeking a mentor in dark magic. He hated women and was very disappointed that the Dark Master turned out to be one -- and this amused her. She magically bound him to her, forcing him to become her apprentice. As part of this bond, she imbued him with some of her blood -- so that, should he ever die or try to kill himself to leave her, he would be even more bound to her as her vampiric progeny. Eventually she grew tired of him, and allowed him to go out into the world without her. Some time after this she learned of the Cult of the Dark One and their interrupted attempt to summon the Old One called Avoozl in 942 CE. She discovered that Avoozl would bring an eternal night to cover the Earth -- and that neither she nor any other vampire would be confined by sunlight again. She was determined to make that a reality. To that end, she traveled to the valley in Transylvania to learn all she could about Avoozl and summoning him. She moved into an abandoned castle, where studied not only Avoozl and the cult that had arisen around the demon, but the people of the valley. It was because of her study of these people, she learned of a little girl living in the town -- a little girl named Tanya Markarov. She was charmed by the girl, and decided that Tanya would be much better suited her daughter. She sent a minion of hers to collect the girl, and sired her. Only a short time later, Ad Avis perished in Arabia after he was stopped from releasing Iblis into the world by an unknown hero. Ad Avis was transformed into a vampire -- as promised by the spell Katrina had placed upon him. Ad Avis immediately returned to Katrina's side, and began to help her in her plans to summon Avoozl. When it became apparent that retrieving the necessary instructions, scattered through the valley by the original cultists, would be dangerous and time consuming Ad Avis suggested bringing in some help -- the hero who had bested him before. In 1007 CE, Katrina summoned the hero, though the dark magic of the valley disrupted the spell and placed him in the caverns where Avoozl had originally been called upon. Katrina found him and began to subtly seduce him, hoping to manipulate him into retrieving the rituals. Ad Avis, however, betrayed Katrina and revealed her secrets to the hero. Enraged at this betrayal -- and the fact that the hero had somehow cured Tanya of her vampirism and returned her to her family, Katrina placed a geas upon him and forced him to retrieve the rituals and help to summon Avoozl. During the last summoning ritual, Ad Avis attempted to kill the hero -- whom Katrina had actually begun to develop feelings for. In return, she attacked Ad Avis -- unthinkingly breaking the binding spell she had placed upon him so long ago. Freed from the bond, Ad Avis attacked her -- she was forced to defend herself but the use of so much magic attracted Avoozl's attention and the demon devoured Katrina. Powers & Abilities Katrina was a powerful spellcaster and an very old vampire, making her enormously powerful and possessing the abilities of both. * Spellcasting - Katrina could cast incredibly powerful spells. She was particularly adept in witchcraft and gypsy magic. * Summoning - Katrina specialized in summoning spells. * Teleportation - Katrina could use her magic to instantly travel from place to place. * Levitation - Katrina was able to levitate above the ground. * Shapeshifting - Katrina was able to transform into the shape of a bat. Through this she could also achieve flight. * Superhuman Strength - Katrina was immensely strong compared to humans and even most other vampires. * Superhuman Agility - Katrina was incredibly agile. * Superhuman Speed - Katrina was so swift she could be difficult to see in motion. * Heightened Senses - Katrina's senses were far more advanced than those of humans. * Supernatural Perception - Katrina could see ghosts, and was so in tune with the forces of magic that she could detect magic as well. * Regeneration - Katrina could heal rapidly from wounds. * Compulsion - Katrina could hypnotize humans into doing her bidding. * Invulnerability - Katrina was immune to many types of damage, including disease and poison. * Vampire Blood - Katrina's blood was able to bend humans to her will, creating thralls and forming psychic links. It also had regenerative properties for anyone who drank it. It could also cause hallucinations and a feeling of euphoria. * Hannah's Wink - Katrina's saliva could prevent blood from clotting. * Edeitic Memory - Katrina had perfect recall. Weaknesses * Sunlight - sunlight would cause Katrina to burst into flames and burn to death. * Fire - Katrina was extremely flammable. * Holy Water - Katrina was weakened and burned by holy water. * Crosses - Katrina could be repelled by the symbol of the cross. * Silver - Katrina would be burnt by silver. * Killer of the Dead - Katrina could have been killed by this unique poison, tailored to use against vampires. * Excess Blood - Katrina could have been intoxicated by drinking too much blood. * Beheading - Katrina would have perished if she had been decapitated. * Old Ones - much more powerful than vampires, Old Ones could destroy Katrina -- and, in fact -- one did. * Garlic - Katrina would have been forced to reveal her vampire face around garlic. It would also have been highly uncomfortable if she had ingested it. * Invitations - Katrina was unable to enter a private residence without an invitation. * Dessication - if Katrina had been drained of blood, it would have left her as little more than a mummified corpse. * Magic - although capable in the use of magic, Katrina would have been highly susceptible to necromancy. * Canines & Werewolves - dogs, and werewolves, are the natural enemies of werewolves and become particularly vicious around them. * Vervain - this herb could have blocked Katrina's powers of compulsion. * Juniper - this herb could have paralyzed Katrina. * The Bleeds - if Katrina had gone too long without drinking blood, she would have begun to suffer from the Bleeds and would have ultimately exsanguinated. * Death & Death's Scythe - Death can kill any living thing. * The First Blade - the First Blade can kill any living thing. Source Katrina is derived from Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness. Category:Historical Figures Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Vampire Characters